Intoxicating Love
by 22girlsin1
Summary: AU: Philip Blake has everything he wants, but noone to share it with. One look at Andrea he knows what he wants. But are his feelings returned? All character belong to Robert Kirkman.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_The first time Philip Blake saw her was at a Starbucks. He was not normally a coffee drinker, but Quinn the girl he was out with was. One look at this mystery girl Philip forget all about his date. He forget about everything. He wanted to know who this girl was with the dark blue eyes and blonde curls._

_He followed her out into the parking lot, almost chasing her. But was unable to reach her before she got into her Mercedes Benz. He watched hopeless as she drove away. He went back to the coffee shop for the next three weeks, but never saw her there again._

_Now she was here in his office. After he had searched for her for what seemed like forever. This was fate, he decided. _

"So you are Amy Harrison?" He asked as she took a seat in front of his desk. _If she is Amy then, she is only seventeen. Far too young for him._

_"_No, Amy is my sister. But I am here for her. She is sick, and couldn't make it. If she was here I know you be charmed already. She is beautiful, my sister," she says in a soft voice.

"So if you aren't Amy, then you are ..." he asks relieved.

_"Andrea Harrison," she said holding out her hand to the stranger with the light blue eyes. Andrea wasn't sure what she thought about this man. He looked to be about ten years older than her at least, but there was a kindness in his southern accent that was causing her skin to tremble._

"A pleasure, Andrea. Would you like to have lunch? To further discuss my sponsorship for your sister,"he says wanting more time with this blonde beauty. His eyes studied her from top to bottom.

"She really needs your sponsorship. If she wins Miss Georgia, that would mean the world to her."

"You're proud of her, aren't you?" Philip says as he takes a step closer to Andrea.

"Yes. You've have to know Amy. She's real special," Andrea says looking into those blue eyes of his.

"I think you are real special. Shall we go to lunch?" Philip asks, placing his hand on the small of her back.

Andrea looks up at Philip. "Sure, but I can't take a long lunch. I have return to my office to finish up some work," she says softly.

Philip nods in agreement, although he is not hearing what she is saying. He is unable to focus on the words coming out of her pretty little mouth. Instead he is studying her every move. Watching and waiting for the perfect moment to act. He is in huntering mode now, and sweet Andrea is his prey. _He knows he has to have her._

_ They are outside now, the sun glowing in her blonde smiles to himself taking in her beauty._

"You ride in a limo?" Andrea asks he opens the car door.

"Yes. Mainly because I am too lazy to drive," he says moving closer to her.

"You are a very wealthy man," Andrea replies getting into the car.

_ She watches as he says something to the driver. She studies his brown suit and his designer label shoes. He seems different from anyone she has ever meet._

"I inherited the business from my Uncle. He was a wealthy man,"_ Philip says thinking back to his days of working in a office day after day. The stress he was under trying to make enough for rent._

_Andrea looks out the limo window and sees his mansion in front of here. What were they doing here?_

"I thought we were having lunch," Andrea says getting out of the limo.

"We are. I had my personal chef make us something. Unless you prefer going to restaurant," Philip says smiling at her.

Andrea knows she should insist they go to restaurant. She does not know this man, but still she wants to.

"This will be perfect," she says finally deciding to go inside with him.

"Come on then," he says taking her hand.

_Andrea says nothing as he takes her hand, but notice how his hand fits perfectly into hers._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

_Andrea walks in the front door of his house. She is overwhelmed by how big and expensive everything inside is. Being a lawyer, she was not poor by any means, but this man was rich. His hotel must be worth millions, she thought._

"Shall we?" Philip asks leading her to the dinning room area.

"Yes," Andrea says following him. She takes a seat across from him. She notices his light blue eyes, his soft lips, and his wicked smile. _Is she falling for this man already?_

"I hope you like steak," he says, taking a seat.

"Who doesn't? Lucky for you I am meat eater," she smiles softly.

"Lucky me," he grins.

Andrea watches as his maid brings in their food and drinks. She notices Philip is drinking a glass of whiskey. He offers her some, but she politely refuses.

"My sister has a good chance of winning. You won't regret supporting her. Your hotel will be promoted in the pageant program too," Andrea says looking at him.

"Would ten thousand dollars be enough?" Philip says before taking a bite into his food.

"Yes, that will be plenty. Amy will be so pleased," Andrea says almost shocked at his offer.

"Would you do something for me? If I do this for your sister?" He whispers. Andrea studies his face and sees an evil look in his eye.

_Suddenly red flags are going off in her head. Maybe she shouldn't be here alone with this man. He could do anything to her he pleased._

"That depends on what you want in return," Andrea says calmly.

_He wants to invite her to his bedroom and offer her anything she wants in return. But he knows better. He knows how this works._

_Knows she isn't a _prostitute_._

"Let me take you out on a real a date," he says standing besides her now.

Andrea pauses for a moment. She thinks about the other the night she shared with Shane. His lips touching hers. Maybe, she shouldn't get involved with someone else after their kiss. Still, Shane was not her boyfriend. And this man was very charming.

"You pay ten thousands dollars for a date with me?" Andrea teases him when she finally speaks.

"You be worth every penny," he whispers into her ear.

"Yes, of course," Andrea says looking into his blue eyes.

Philip smiles at her. "You won't regret this."

_Andrea feels her skin starting to flush. She knows he wants her, but she is not ready for that yet._

"I should get going. I still have a lot of work to do," she mutters.

"I'll ride back to your car with you," he offers.

"You don't have to do that," Andrea says blushing again.

"I have to go back anyways," Philip reasons with her.

_She knows now that he brought her to his house to impress her. In attempts to seduce her, but he knows not to push her._

Andrea agrees. "Well, if you are going back anyways I love to spend more time with you."

He is facing her now. He softly place his hand on her chin.

Maybe it is the look in her eyes or that she used to the word love. But for whatever reason Philip decides to make his move.

_He leans down and kisses her on the lips._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

_Andrea pulls away from Philip's kiss. There are a million thoughts running through her head. She is not the type of girl who kisses complete strangers. And this is all happening fast. Too fast._

"We should go," Andrea says finally. Philip nods in agreement and they leave his house. Before he could try anything else.

Andrea relaxes sitting close to him in the limo. His hand touches her blonde hair and she trembles again.

_Philip smiles at Andrea. He is taking in her angelic face, dark blue eyes, and blonde waves falling on her red dress. _

_"Here you are," Philip whispers as the limo pulls up to her car._

_Andrea pauses taking another look at him._

"So are we going out this week?"

"You can't wait to see me again? " He teases her playfully.

Andrea blushes at his words. His hands now on her shoulder. For a moment she thinks he might kiss her again, but he doesn't.

"We can go out whenever you want," Andrea replies.

"Friday work?" His hands now on her hips.

Andrea nods. "Sounds perfect. I'll write down my number."

_He hands her a pen and a piece of paper._ She quickly writes down her cell phone number and gives it to him.

"We'll be in touch," he says giving her a small smile.

"Goodbye," she says getting out of the limo. She watches for a moment as he walks back into the hotel. What was it about this man? Was it his blue eyes, angel face, or sexy voice that intrigued her? Whatever it was, she knew he haunt her dreams tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

_He stood in the parking lot waiting for her. It was not like Andrea to be late. She was always five or ten minutes early._

_Probably tied up at work, Shane Walsh thought. Finally he sees her walking up to him._

"Where is Amy and Nick?" Shane asks her.

"She has been sick since this morning. And Nick is staying with her," Andrea replies as they walk inside the bowling alley.

"Well, I know how you have been rasing money for her pageant thing," Shane mutters.

"Yes," Andrea says as they spot Rick and Lori.

"Well, I ask a few people at the police department. I know it ain't much. But I think it will help," Shane says handing her a check.

Andrea looks down and see the amount is for seven hundred dollars. She knows this is a lot of money for Shane and his friends. She wraps around her him.

"Thank you, Shane," she smiles.

"You know, you can be really cute. Sometimes," Shane says his brown eyes glowing at Andrea.

_She carefully places the check in her purse. For moment she wonders if she should tell Shane about her date with Philip, but quickly decides against it._

"You can be sweet sometimes too," Andrea replies finally.

"So you ready to beat Lori and Rick's ass?" Shane mutters.

"Yes, but I still think it's weird we are on a couple's bowling team together. I mean we're not even dating," Andrea says.

"Well, other than Rick you are my best friend. You ain't like most girls. I actually like being around you," Shane says licking his lips.

"That's because I call you on your bullshit," Andrea says picking out a pink bowling ball.

"I know," he smirks.

Andrea watches as Shane goes to get their rental shoes. He then goes and buys them both sodas. This was their Tuesday afternoon tradition, and they both looked forward to it more than either one would admit.

"What is going on with you two?" Lori questioned Andrea while Shane was gone.

"We're friends. That's all," Andrea said thinking nothing of Lori's words.

"You ready to lose?" Shane teases Rick. Andrea takes the soda from Shane and sips on it for a moment. Then puts on the ugly bowling shoes.

_She should tell Shane about Philip. He was her friend afterall. He be happy, she was finally dating again. And as for the kiss they shared, neither one had mention it._

She would tell him. But not today, she decides getting up to bowl.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

_"Are you going to admit you like her now or what?" Rick Grimes asked his best friend Shane._

"It ain't that simple. Andrea and I have been friends for a while. She cute and all. But I can't give her what she is looking for,"Shane says looking over at Rick.

"Still afraid ofcommitment?"

"Something like that," Shane says as her takes in Andrea's beauty across the room.

"Well, it's only matter of time now," Rick tells him.

"Till what?"

"Until Andrea will find a guy that will give her what she wants. I mean look her. She's so damn beautiful," Rick says encouraging his friend.

"I just don't know, man," Shane mutters.

Suddenly Andrea is standing beside the two friends. Shane watches as she runs her fingers through her blonde hair. Their eyes meet, and he can't deny the idea of her being with someone else makes him a bit jealous. Not that he had ownership over her or anything. They had not dated in years and only shared one kiss a few days ago. _They had just wanted different things._

"I have to go back to the office," Andrea tells Shane regretfully.

"Already?" Shane asks his brown getting larger.

"Afraid so," Andrea says softly.

"Call me later?" He says as she gets her car keys from her designer purse.

"I sure will," Andrea smiles at him.

Shane waves as she leaves. Walking outside Andrea sees the sun has set. Knowing it's going to be a long tonight Andrea decides to stop by Starbucks and get a mocha. She needed caffeine to help keep her awake. Getting out of her car she quickly walks inside. To her surprise she sees him.

_Philip Blake is standing in line getting a coffee. Their eyes meet and in that moment she knows. She is completely under his spell. _


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

_What was he doing here? Was this fate? Was he addicted to coffee too?_

_Andrea fixed her eyes on this beautiful man again._

"Andrea," he said her name and suddenly she felt weak._ This moment feels romantic to her. The smell of coffee, the soft Sam Smith song playing in the background, and him looking at her as if she is the only girl in the world._

"Philip," she whispers when he walks up to her. He has a cup of coffee in his hand, and she notices he is wearing dark rimmed glasses. They make him look even sexier, she decides.

He carefully places his coffee cup on a nearby table then wraps his arms around her hips. Andrea can't believe she is allowing this stranger to hold her in a public place like this. Yes they are about the only people in the store, but still.

This isn't like her. Something about this man is intoxicating to her. Maybe it was his rugged good looks or his comforting voice. She couldn't place her finger on what it was exactly, but she wanted him.

Looking into his blue eyes, she knows that he still wants her. This time she leans in and kisses him. They both get lost in the moment, his hands moving up and down her body, while their lips press against each others.

"I should order my coffee," Andrea says when she pulls away from his embrace.

"May I?" He offers reaching for his wallet. For a moment Andrea thinks about telling him, how she is perfectly capable of paying for her own Starbucks. It's the feminist side of her, but she does not want to ruin the moment. Doesn't want to over think it.

"Yes, that is very kind of you," she says getting in line to order her drink. The barista takes her order and Philip hands her a credit card. The two of them get a cozy table in the back, seating down together.

"Do you know how bad I want to take you home with me?" Philip whispers into her ear.

She blushes knowing that she wants to go with him too.

"I can't. I really have to get ready for an important court case," she says, reaching for his hand.

"We're still on Friday, though?"

"Yes," she says squeezes his hand. Perhaps it's the softness in his eyes or his beautiful face. For whatever reason Andrea finds herself losing track of time. They set there talking for hours. Until she finally makes herself leave. But even while she is reading over court documents she can't get Philip's blue eyes or soft lips out of her mind. She just could not focus on anything else, but him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"So what do you think about buying Lauren's old dress for the pageant? The silver will look good on me don't you think?" Amy asked her sister while she stared at her laptop.

_"What about the new purple one you put in layaway. That dress is perfect for you," Andrea said looking up from her computer._

"I know but it is out of our budget. And don't want you dipping into your savings," her younger sister said concerned.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. I got you the money from Blake Hotels. And I don't mind covering the rest. If you win then think about the scholarship money, Amy," Andrea smiled encouraging her sister.

"He gave enough to cover the dress?" Amy asked her blue eyes getting big.

"Yes, I pick up the check on Friday," she responded, blushing thinking about their date.

"Why Friday? I figure he would have given it to you that day," Amy asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Well, I am going on a date with him. He asked me out in the sweetest way," Andrea said closing her laptop.

She walked into the kitchen with her sister. Amy had a bag of potato chips opened and offered her some.

Andrea took a few minutes to study her sister's expression.

"I don't know about that Andrea. What if he tries to hold the fact that he gave us this money over your head in attempts to get more dates or something else? He has a reputation with the women and it isn't good," Amy said opening a can of diet coke.

"Philip_ isn't_ like what people say. He is very kind," she reassured her sister.

"But what about Shane?"

"We have been over for a while. We don't see each other like anymore. Besides I have waited for him to say he has changed his mind. And he hadn't. We are friends and that is all we'll ever be."

"I knew you two would end of together though. I can't believe you are going to be dating someone else," Amy told Andrea.

_"I am a little surprized too," Andrea agreed._

"So is Philip as good looking in person?" Amy smiles knowing when to drop the subject of Shane.

"He is even cuter. I ran into at Starbucks wearing glasses. He looked adoreable," Andrea beams.

"I am glad your happy," Amy smiles.

**AN: I am trying a new style of writing with this one. You like it? Or do you prefer point of views better?**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

_The work day was finally over, Andrea rushed home to get dress for her spent forever picking out a white lace dress that showed off her curves and accented her tan. Then she took a shower, fixed her hair, and made sure her makeup was just right._

_She was looking through her closet for her favorite high heels when she heard a knock on the door._

_Why would Philip be an hour early, she asked herself pulling on her shoes._

She opened the door, and was surprized to see her friend Shane instead of her date.

"I was not expecting you," Andrea said looking at Shane's brown eyes.

"Yeah, I know. You look really pretty. Are you going out?" He asks curiously.

"Yes, I have a date actually." She murmurs.

"A date? With who?" He asks almost interrogating her.

"No one you know," she says ,noticing he is in cop-mode.

Why should Shane care if went out with another guy? We aren't anything to each other anymore, Andrea thinks feeling confused.

"Well, it's not to late to bail. Come over to Rick's house with me. We're going to watching the game," he says leaning down closer to her.

"I am not going to cancel. I have been looking forward to this all week," Andrea says about to close the door.

"Bring your date over Rick's then. I want to meet this guy," Shane offers holding the door opened.

"Well, I want to get to know him first. Before I introduce to my friends, but I have to get ready now. I'll see you Tuesday, okay?" Andrea says suddenly worried about the time.

She didn't want Philip to arrive while Shane was here. Their relationship was too complicated to explain on a first date.

"Yeah, sure thing," Shane says walking away.

_He felt suddenly jealous as he left her house. Who was this new guy Andrea was dating? And why was she wearing such a low-cut dress?_

_Why did I care?_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

Andrea heard the doorbell ringing again. Feeling alittle annoyed, she rushed to it.

Shane was being unreasonable, she decided.

"Honestly Shane, who I go out with is none of your bussiness," she shouted before opening the door.

When she did, Andrea saw Philip's blue eyes and not Shane's brown ones.

"Not Shane. Are you disappointed?" He asked slowly walking inside. She took a deep breathe, no disappointed wouldn't be the word for what she was feeling. Excited, pleased, and happy would better describe how she was feeling by his presence.

"No. I am diassppointed at all. Shane is just a friend. Was actually giving me a hard time about going out with you," Andrea says blushing.

He looks at her, concentrating on what she has just said. From the look in her dark blue eyes, he knows she isn't being truthful. That there is more to her relationship with Shane than she is telling. But he doesn't worry about that. Not now. There is only one thing on his mind.

_Sealing the deal._ Her naked body covering his. That was all he been thinking about since the first time in saw her. He had been waiting for months now.

He wanted her so damn bad.

"You won't regret going out with me," Philip whispers into her ear.

Andrea feels her heart pounding faster, and he leans in to kiss her. His lips pressed against hers, she feels her body trembling all over. He smells so good, his embrace is forceful and strong. She loves the way his hands feel moving up and down her body ever so gently.

She wants him to take her. Make her his. But if her relationship with Shane taught her anything, it was that you don't give yourself to someone until you know he feels the same way about you. She wouldn't end up heartbroken again.

Stopping herself from going to far, she slowly pulls away.

"We should get going," Andrea smiles.

"Yes, ofcourse," he smiled knowing the effect he had on her.

_Andrea took his hand, still feeling the desire to make love to this beautiful stranger._ _Would he return her feelings or would she be heartbroken again? _


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

_Philip smiled seeing the effect he had on this blonde beauty._

_She was trembling and nervous. He liked that he could make her tremble._

"You're taking me on an airplane ride? I thought we were having dinner," Andrea said when he showed her the plane.

He had his own airplane? Was there nothing this man didn't have, she thought impressed.

"We are. Just going a little further than you expected. Is that all right? " he asked her softly.

She didn't answer right away, her mind was drifting to Shane then Amy. Would they approve of her going away with this stranger?

Could she trust this man? Looking closely into his beautiful blue eyes, she decided she could.

"Yes," she smiled taking his hand.

"I want you to be mine," he whispers honestly in her ear.

He knows that he shouldn't push her and that he is moving too fast. Still, he is a man of action. He wants her. He is putting this plan into action.

"Where are you taking me?" Andrea asks as they get on the plane.

"You'll see," he smirks.

"I have to be in court on Monday. I can't just run away with you," she says suddenly concerned as the plane lifts off the ground.

"Sure, you can," Philip says leading over his seat. Slowly, he kisses her. Andrea's lips find his, and she forgets everything. Work, Shane, Amy, and all other distractions.

All she can think about now is the handsome Philip Blake. And how she is falling in love with him already.

Take it slow this time, Andrea tells herself. Let it happen naturally.

_Still she can't help but think how they would make beautiful babies together._


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

* * *

_**"Guess where we are," Philip says as they get of the airplane.**_

**"Memphis**," Andrea says recognizing her surroundings.

"You've been here before," he asks putting his arms around her.

Andrea smiles. She knows people are looking at them together. Are they thinking what an attractive couple we made or that she looked completely out of place with this beautiful man, she asks herself. Compared to Philip, she really feels like a plain jane. Why would her be interested in her?

"Yes. Shane and I came here for a Motley Crue concert," Andrea admits.

_There was that name again, Philip thinks more than a little annoyed now. Was he kidding himself attempting to seduce this woman? Perhaps, Shane was her boyfriend, and she was only here for a good time. Did he really care? Hell no, he didn't. If she had a boyfriend, that was her problem._

"We were dating at the time, but it was very casual," she confesses.

The fact she has had non committed relationships in the past makes Philip feel more comfortable about what he wants to ask her. Because he does want her. Still he isn't interest in a serious relationship. He wants something with no strings attached.

"And now?"

"We're just friends, but Shane is very protective," Andrea says, feeling a little guilty saying Shane's name. _Shane would tell her to go home, she thinks to herself. _

Philip smiles at her ,but he wishes she didn't have a male friend hovering her. The good new is that she is single. He leads her to a limo that is waiting on them.

"The hotel sent it over," he grins.

"You think I am going to stay all night with you?" Andrea says, getting in the limo with him.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

* * *

Philip saw a natural blush in her cheeks after she mentioned staying all night with him in a hotel. He waited for Andrea's reaction before speaking.

He expected any moment for her to yell at him. Tell him how inappropriate this was for a first date, but to his surprize she doesn't.

_There is no take me home now Philip or you are an asshole. She is quiet looking at him. He knows now that maybe Andrea is more vulnerable, than he believed._

_Getting her into bed, might not be so hard. She seems to be too trusting when it comes to him This is almost too easy, he tells himself._

"Yes," he says, pressing her lips forcefully on his. She pulls her away from his kiss. Feeling breathless and confused, this was not who she was. She did not know this man at all. Sure, he was beautiful and rich. But he could be a serial killer for all she knew.

She sees the limo has pulled into the Peabody Hotel, now Andrea is impressed. Not that she is materialistic, but walking inside she sees how beautiful the hotel. Not only that, but he is pretty nice to look at too. She is overwhelmed with desire. Could she really resist him?

"What do you think?" He whispers seductively.

"This is sort of amazing," she smiles.

"We should go the bar and have a drink," he suggests taking her hand.

"Maybe one. My tolerance for liquid is non existed," she admits, squeezing her hand.

"Lucky you. How long has it been since you have a drink?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know. Not in the habit of drinking. I stay too busy. With work and helping my sister Amy," She says, as he orders two drinks. They sat down at the bar, sipping on beer.

"No wondered you came looking for me," he says, taking a long sip.

"And why you think that is?" Andrea asks looking into his baby blue eyes.

"You need me to help you relax. I can do that. You can forget everything when you are with me," He promises.

_For the moment, Andrea believes she can as he orders her another drink._ A couple drinks later, she knows she has had too much.

"Would you like to go to dinner?"

"No, I like to lay down for a while in the room first. If that is all right?" She asks, hoping he isn't disappointed.

_"Ofcourse," he says, leading her into the hotel room._ He uses the key, picking her up placing her on the bed. She closes her eyes, he unbottoms her shirt looking down her bra. The outline of her breasts is enough to get him turned on. Still he stops himself. Taking her isn't the plan. He knows the law, and doesn't want to end up in jail. She is a lawyer after all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_This wasn't like her, Shane Walsh thought looking down at his phone. Andrea always answered HIS calls. True, she was on a date. But still she would have called him afterwards._

_She always had in the past anyways. _They talked for an hour or so about how terriable the date. Then he come over to her apartment bringing hamburgers from their favorite fast food place, and they often fall asleep watching HBO or a baseball ballgame. Unless this time it was _different._

What if Andrea actually like guy ? For some reason that didn't set well with him. True they had agreed their were better of as just friends, but the reality of his Andrea with someone made his heart stop. He picked up his phone and dialed her number again. Over and over he pressed those numbers.

870-273-4265. These numbers were forever stuck in his mind now. And everytime it went straight to voicemail. She gone on her a date yesturday. When did she get to busy for him? What if she was in trouble? How many cases of date rape had happened in the last year alone?

He decided to call Amy, and see if she heard anything.

"Hey Amy, have you heard from Andrea?" He breathes, trying to sound casual.

"Jealous, aren't you?" Amy teases him.

"Maybe a bit, but I am worried too," he admits.

"She is fine. Just went out of town with Mr. Blake. I never heard of that on a first date, but rich people are different. Takes more to excite them," Amy says not troubled. She is too young and naive to realize the dangers of the world. Her sister not coming back never crosses her mind.

But it crosses Shane's. Why wouldn't this guy just take her to the movies like most people? After he hangs up the phone with Amy, he calls her again. Still no answer.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14- Morning **

* * *

_"You look lovely in the morning," Philip whispered into her ear._

"My dress," she says noticing her clothes have been changed.

"It's in the closet. I wanted you to be comfortable. But I was a gentleman," he smiles, wraping his arms around her.

"I am sure," she says kissing him again. What was about this man that made her want to kiss him over and over? When she finally pulls away, she reaches for her phone. To her surprize their were no text messages or calls from Shane. Still what did she expect? Shane wasn't hers. If he was, well she wouldn't be here with this beautiful man.

"You need to make a call?" Philip asks, his voice filled with jealousy.

"No. I doubt anyone is missing me," she breathes. Don't let Shane ruin this for you. You can't live in the past, she tells herself.

"Well, good. You won't mind if I keep you alittle longer," he says taking her phone away with him.

"I wouldn't. But I have court on Monday," she says taking his hand.

"I took care of that for you. Jerry will take your place on Monday," He says.

Andrea smiles turns into a frown. She should be happy snuggled up to this handsome man in a soft robe, but she not. What made him think he had the right to ask her partner to take her case. How did he even know who Jerry was?

"You shouldn't have done that," Andrea says getting up from his arms.

"Where you going?" He asks as she goes to the closet reaching for her dress.

"I need to go home now. Please just take me home," She says. Looking at the room it is perfectly clear he brought her here for one reason. Flowers, wine, and a beautiful view. He was trying to seduce her. And Andrea wasn't sure that he allow her to leave until he got what he wanted.

"Calm down. I shouldn't have called Jerry. I actually know him for a while, and I planned this whole trip for us. I wanted to it to be perfect. You have to see my intentions were good. Now would you think about staying?" He says gently taking his hand.

"What did you plan?" She asks, still unsure.

"Well, if you must know I got tickets for the Phaton of the Opera that playing at the Orpheum. I remember, it was your favorite," he mutters.

"You shouldn't have. It's much," Andrea says, pulling him into a kiss.

"I can't help 're special," he whispers into her ear after their lips part.

"I am falling for you Philip. Hard," She admits, removing her top showing off her breasts covered in a cream colored bra. She is letting him know that he can have her now.

"I think we should stop. I wouldn't be good for you," he says handing her shirt back.

She is feeling confused and hurt all at the same time. He is only pushing her away to make her want him more? She wants as he packs everything up. They ride back on the plane together in silence. She's afriad that she'll never see him agin. Even though that might be for the best, she wants to see him again.

"Goodbye, Ms. Harrison," he whispers touching her face.

How did their relationship ended before even started, she thinks walking slowly into her apartment. She doesn't look back..

Inside she finds Shane waiting for her. She says nothingh, but wraps her arms around him. Warm tears start falling down her face as he pulls her CLOSER.

"I am glad you're here," she admits, looking into his warm brown eyes.

"I was worried," he says pulling her closer feeling her heart beating against his chest. _God, he loved her._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

_"He isn't worth it," Shane tells Andrea as she cries into his arms._

"We were having such a nice time, I don't know what is wrong with me," Andrea says biting her lip. Shane loves the way her lips looks. He knows Andrea could do a hell alot better than this Philip guy. He doesn't want to lose her to him or anyone else. He needed to tell her. But he was still scared. Could he really settle down? What if he hurt her?

"Ain't nothing wrong with you. He is the one with the problem. God, you are so damn cute and sweet. This guy must be insane," Shane breathes.

She is quiet, moving away from his arms. And slowly sets down on her sofa.

"You have to say that. You're my best friend," she says at last.

"No. It's the truth," he says, his brown eyes glowing.

"How about I take off this ridiculous dress? Then you and go get some pizza," Andrea says, wiping her tears. Philip Blake was a beautiful man, but she wasn't going to waste time on crying over him. Yes, she adored him, but a girl has her pride.

"You can wipe that makeup off your face too. You don't need it," Shane whispers. If Philip wasn't on her mind, Andrea might have realized he was flirting. But he is, and Andrea takes no notice of his advances.

Instead she goes to the other room, changes her clothes, and washes her face with cold water. The cold water touching her face allows her to calm down. Still, she thinks about Philip's intense blue eyes and his kissable lips. _Why did she allow herself to fall so fast again? Hadn't she learned anything?_

_Only a few hours ago they were in hotel about to make love, but then something snapped with him. What had she done wrong? Looking at her phone, she thinks about calling him. Then turns of her cell. If he wanted to talk, well he could call her._

_Across town Philip is staring out his bedroom window thinking about Andrea. He knew it would be better to leave her alone, but could he keep himself away?_

Probably not, he decides taking a long sip from his whiskey.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**"**Thanks Shane," Andrea said, looking down at her phone. She was hoping Philip would call.

"No problem. We're friends. I got your back," he smiless, licking his lips. But he would rather be licking her, somewhere in her lower body.

"This was nice, but I am going to go home. Long trip that didn't go the way I hope," Andrea murmers as he drives closer to her apartment.

"You know anytime things go to hell, you can call me," he says, under his breathe.

"I know. You've always been there for me. Through everything. When my friend Dale died, I remember you holding me for hours like you did tonight," she whispers as pulled up to her apartment.

"Let me tell you something, there is no where I rather be," Shane says, moving closer to her. She thinks for a moment that he may kiss her. Could she want that when this mysterious man was on her mind? Philip's beautiful blue eyes, light brown hair, and angel face haunted her.

_There was no doubt that the man was flawless, but this was Shane._ There had always been something left unspoken between them. He was the Dawson to her Joey, her little sister Amy would always tease.

Still meeting Philip had changed things though. Andrea was completely intrigued by him. No matter how appealing Shane was, her heart was with Philip now.

"I should be getting inside," Andrea said moving away before Shane kisses her.

He looks at her with hurt in his brown eyes. Shane knows why she has pulled away, and he wants to grab her. Tell this isn't fair. She just meet this guy, how could he complete with what they have? But he doesn't. He lets her go inside, knowing now that he has to win back her affections. He could prove to Andrea what they had was real and that it was right.

_He knew he could._


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

* * *

One week had gone by since he talked to Andrea. Still, it felt like years. He sent the promised money to her sister's bank account today. He also purchased the pageant dress Amy wanted, had it delievered to the apartment.

Then he sent perfume to Andrea's work. _And flowers._

A pile of pink roses. He wasn't sure why he chosen pink. Perphaps because they reminded him of the pinkness in her cheeks. A natural blush that appeared on her face whenever he entered the room.

He was a good stalker, he thought almost amused.

After she gave him her telephone the rest was easy. He looked at her facebook page a million times. Staring at her pictures on his screen.

Even had a background check done on her. He knew about Andrea. But he didn't have what he wanted yet.

_He wanted to sleep with her, but on his terms._

He had to make it clear how things would be to her. That was just who he was now.

Since his wife's death, he had a need for control. Was a sickness really. He couldn't let anyone close, couldn't allow himself to feel. And Andrea was making him do just that. That's why he had to run. He cared more than he wanted too. But he could control this situtaion. He had to because she wasn't leaving his mind. Her blonde curls and blue eyes haunted him. He had to have her._ He needed her._

**Chapter 18**

* * *

"Are these flowers from Shane?" Maggie asked Andrea when she entered the office seeing the pink roses on her desk.

The two women never got along, but they tried to talk out of polietness. She was Andrea's secretary afterall.

"No," Andrea said looking at the card. These wear flowers were from Philip. He also sent her a gift. A bottle of Channel number five perfume. He remembered when she told him it was her favorite, but she refused to pay the high price for it.

Talk about mix messages, she thinks. Who runs out on a date then sends flowers and expensive gifts?

"This is too much," Andrea says looking at Maggie, but not really talking to her. This whole thing has her puzzled.

What did this man want from her? Well, she was going to return this gift right back to him this very moment.

"Would you to have lunch with Michonne and I? We're going to a place close to the office," Maggie says picking up some papers from the copy machine.

"No, I am actually going to have to work out of the office today. Cancel all my meetings," Andrea says grabbing the box with the perfume.

Maggie says nothing, but looks confused. Rushing out of the room, Andrea pays no attention to her. She almost runs to the car.

Andrea finds herself even more confused when Amy text hers saying that her pageant dress has been delievered. He paid for the dress too.

This is way too much, she thinks pulling up to the hotel. She walks up the front desk to a gentleman with a smile on his face.

"Checking in?"

"No, I am here to see Mr. Blake," She says authoritative tone.

"Ms. noone sees Mr. Blake without an appoinment," He replies shocked at her request.

"Ask if he wants to see Andrea Harrison," She says calmly.

"I'll ask, but I doubt he'll have time," he replies picking up the phone.

A few moments later, he hangs up the phone.

"Mr. Blake will see you," he murmers, getting up to show her the way.

"I know where it is. Thank you sir," Andrea says holding up her head. She walks in the room were his blue eyes meet hers.

"Andrea,this is a surprize," he whispers when she walks. His dark voice sends chills up her back.

"What is with all the gifts? You made it clear that you didn't want me," She says handing the perfume back to him.

"I never said I didn't want you. I said I wasn't good for you," he murmurs moving closer to her.

"You say that you are no good for me, but I know that you are kind person. What you did for my sister. She told me about the dress and the money. You wouldn't have done that if you were a bad person. But your confusing me Mr. Blake," she smiles.

"You enchant me, Andrea. I can't get you of my mind," Philip replies honestly. Because he couldn't lie about his feelings for her if he wanted too. She steps closer to him, and pulls her into his arms. They pause for a moment, before he slowly kisses her. She is overcome by desire, and finds herself moving closer to him.

Why couldn't she be mad at this man? What was it about him that captivated her so? How could have she fallen for him so fast?


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 19**

* * *

_"Don't disappear like that again," Andrea said when their lips parted._

"Miss me," he smiles, placing his hand on her breast.

"Yes, but Shane kept from losing my mind," she admits, her skin turning pink again.

"I haven't meet this guy, but I don't like him. I get jealous. I don't like to share want is mine," he replies moving his hand to his waist.

Why was Philip so jealous of Shane? She was here, showing him that she wanted him. Would moving on mean she have to give up her friendship with Shane? Could she really do that?

Was there a way she could remind friends with Shane, but have Philip as boyfriend? _Did he even want to be her boyfriend?_

"Who said I was yours," she mutters, her skin burning at his touch.

"You can choose to be mine. If ya you want. I just need to explain something things to you in detail," He whispers.

"What?" She asks intrigued.

"Not here. Tonight at my place. Have dinner with me?"He asks, with only the type of confidence a powerful man could. He has no doubts, she'll say yes.

"Promise not to run out on me?" She says, wrapping her arms around him.

"I promise," he smiles.

"Can you come at seven?" She grins.

"I'll be at your apartment at six," he smirks.

"Six then," she says picking up her purse.

"Can't wait. Keep this," he says handing her the box containing the perfume. She kisses his cheek lightly before she goes. Her heart skips a beat as she drives to her car. Mind games or not, Andrea was in love. There was no way around it. _This beautiful man had stolen her heart._


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 20**

* * *

_"I am team Shane. Just so you know," Amy murmers to her big sister._

"Look what Philip did for you. The dress and all the money he donated. Besides Shane and I are better off as friends," Andrea replies.

"You have a point. But him not talking to you for a whole week. Who does that? I don't want to see you hurt again," Amy says wraping her arms around her.

"Philip couldn't hurt me. He adores me. And Shane he wants different things then I do. You know how his lifestyle is," Andrea says getting up from the sofa. Amy follows her to the bedroom.

"Yes, but he is trying Andrea. I think you should give Shane another chance. What you two have is real. You don't even know Philip," Amy says, trying to make her big sister understand.

"That's the fun part. Getting to know someone. Making it real. I know Philip is complicated, but I don't want simple. I want him," Andrea says pulling on a mint green sundress.

"I just don't like the not talking to you part. I think he wants to control you," Amy says seating on the bed.

"Give him a chance? Please? I am happy. You had no idea how sad I was when we weren't talking," Andrea admits.

"Yeah. One more chance. But if he hurts you again, I hurt him," Amy smiles, her blonde hair falling in her face.

The doorbell rings, Andrea looks at Amy.

"I'll get it for you. I know you want to make him wait," Amy says, as her sister nods.

"She's upstairs getting ready," Amy says, answering the door.

"So you must be Amy. Andrea won't stop talking about you. You are just as lovely as I imagined," he says, trying to charm her.

"You are just like I pictured too. I appreciate you buying my dress and your sponsorship," Amy replies shaking his hand.

"Was no trouble at all," he says at her with his blue eyes.

"But remember my sister isn't for sale," she says as he lets go off her hand.

"You've got the wrong idea," he starts to say as Andrea walks in the room.

"Ready?"She asked.

"Yes," he says taking her hand. He could tell Amy wasn't his biggest fan, but he knew that wouldn't cause him any trouble. Andrea trusted him completely.

"Have fun," Amy says as the two walk of together.

They smile and wave goodbye.

"You are so beautiful," he whispers as he opens the car door. She kisses him quickly, losing herself in him again. Whatever he wanted, she most likely give it to him. He did have her under his control for the moment.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 21**

* * *

_Shane hadn't planned on pulling Andrea and her new boyfriend over. It sort of happened. He had called her a hundred times._

_No answer. Somehow he knew that she was out with him. Knew it in his gut. He couldn't been gone after one date. Shane wasn't that lucky._

But seeing them out together while he was grabbing a bite with Rick was too much.

"Is that Andrea's new boyfriend?" Rick asked as he poured ketchup on his burger.

"I guess. Can't believe she took him here. This is our Friday hangout. We always get burgers and milkshakes here," Shane said looking over them.

_He had his hand on Andrea's leg. His girl. He shouldn't be touching his girl, Shane thought. _

"I told you to tell her how you feel," Rick murmers.

"I plan on it," Shane says walking outside.

He gets in his cop car, slapping the door. He needed to calm down before he did something he regret. Unfornately, around that time he sees Andrea getting in that jerk's car. Ofcourse he owes Ferrari. That car screams arrogrant asshole. That smug look on his face made Shane want to punch him. Instead he starts to follow them in his car.

The first chance he gets, he pulls them over.

Andrea's eyes meets Shane's when he rolls down the car window. She knows this is about her. Somehow she can see the jealousy in his eyes.

"License and registration, please," Shane asks him.

"Yes, Officier," Philip says handing them over.

"You have been doing any drugs or alchol tonight?" Shane questions him.

"God, Shane you know we haven't," Andrea interupts his interrogation.

"You know this guy Andrea?" Philip turns to look at her.

"Yes. This is my friend Shane. The one I've told you about. I wanted you two to meet under different circumstances," Andrea admits looking at Shane. He knows he did the wrong thing by pulling them over. Still he couldn't just let this man take her home without letting her know how he feels. He couldn't lose her.

"I see what is going on now. You're bullying Andrea. I wasn't speeding or anything. You are just trying to ruin our date. It's not my fault you were to blind to see what was right in front of you," Philip says, tightening his arms around her.

"Step out of the car Andrea," Shane says, ignoring Philip completely.

Her face turning bright red, Andrea knows she has to calm Shane down in the only way she knows how.

"Absolutely not. She is not getting out this car,"Philip says, rolling his eyes at Shane.

"Please,I need to talk to Shane for a few minutes. He is my friend and I know I can calm him down," she says, quietly as if she is asking for his permission. Philip smiles, he likes that she learning quickly to ask him for things. Here is his chance to see how well she listens.

Looking at Shane, Philip does not want Andrea going anywhere with him. He was a attractive well built guy with puppy dog eyes. The type of man girls would go crazy for.

"Well, he seems **hostile** to me," Philip murmurs.

"I can take care of myself. Besides Shane is a teddybear," Andrea says finally, getting out of the car before he can answer. Philip was trying to keep his self-control in tack. But wasn't easy when this guy was ruining their evening. She'll be back in the car shortly, and this guy will out of the picture. With his money and power, no one could take what was his rightly his. Including Andrea.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 22**

* * *

_"What are you doing with this guy Andrea? Wasn't it a week ago he broke your heart?" Shane says, fire in his eyes. He is mad and hurt all at the same time._

"We can talk about this later. I am out on a date with Philip now. A guy I really adore. And you doing this is not cool. You're abusing your authority as a police officer," Andrea says frowning at him.

Shane nods, moving closer to her.

"I know. I shouldn't have pulled you over like that. But I can't let you leave with him Andrea. Not when I feel the way I do about you. I love you. I love you," he says, grabing her by the arm.

"Shane, I don't think that the case. You aren't in love with me. You're just scared of losing me. That's all," she says, taking his hand off of her.

She wants to smooth this over. Wants to be with Philip, but still remind friends with Shane.

"No, I love you. And after everything we been through it's not fair for you to ride off in the sunset with richie rich over there. Because I know you love me," Shane says, pulling her closer into his arms.

"No, Shane don't," Andrea says pushing him away. She couldn't deal with now. Was too much to process. She was still trying to process it when Shane pulled up to his chest, then forcefully kissed her. She pushes him off her, to see Philip staring at them.

He walks up to Andrea, where Shane still has her in his arms.

"Why don't you keep your hands to yourself. She said no," Philip says pulling him off of her.

"Look this is between Andrea and I. You don't even know her," Shane says not backing down.

Philip looks over at her, if she is going to break her heart he wants her to do it now before he's invested too much of his heart.

"Do you want to stay or go?" Philip whispers in her ear.

"I want to go with you," she whispers, looking at Shane's expression.

His brown eyes glow looking at her. He is not giving up.

"Who been there for you Andrea? Who held you the other night when you cried? That wasn't him. That was me," Shane says, passionately begging her to love him.

"I know. But I have moved on," she says, her hand in Philip's.

"You haven't. The other the night I felt. It was you and me. It was real," Shane said stepping in between her and Philip.

"You need to calm down. Andrea said her peace. We're leaving," Philip smirks.

"No. I am not letting her go with you," Shane said moving toward her.

"I told you to leave her alone," Philip says, as she watches him punch Shane in the face. Shane pushes him against the car.

"Stop this," She begs them, but they don't listen.

"You're under arrest for assaulting an Police Officer," Shane tells Philip, putting handcuffs on him.

"This is bullshit,"Philip mutters getting in the car. Andrea watches helplessly as Shane drives off with him. She picks up her phone and calls Rick.

She waits for him in the dark to drive her to the police station, while Shane knows his actions could end up costing his job. But what wouldn't he do to keep Andrea away from this guy?


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 23**

* * *

"Shane is a hot head. He shouldn't have pulled us over like that," Andrea tells Rick as he drives her to the station.

"You're right Andrea, but you've hurt his pride. Shane is not thinking clearly," he whispers looking over at her.

She nods getting out the car, when she gets there Andrea sees Philip is allready released. He wraps his arms around her, kissing her hair.

"You okay?" She asked facing him.

"I'm going to find Shane," Rick says before leaving her.

Andrea nods then turn her attention back to Philip.

_Her main concern is Philip, if Shane hurt him. She is feeling angry and embarrassed by Shane's actions to care about him how he is doing._ _Was better that Rick deal with him, she thought._

"Yes, I was wondered about you left out there on the side of the road. And the way that guy handled you. If I hadn't been there," he says, putting his index finger on her lips.

His touch makes her tremble, she want him to kiss her.

"Shane would never hurt me. You on the other hand is a different story, but you did hit him first," she says looking into his blue eyes.

"He is a bad cop. Pulling us over like that just to try to get you to leave with him, then when you say no I think he was going to force you. That's why I punched him."

"Well, I don't want to talk about Shane anymore. Tonight is about us. What should we do about your car?" Andrea asks,practical as always.

"My brother Brian is going to drive the car to my house. I've got the limo coming for us. The one night I drive, I get pulled over," he says, laughing.

_"I guess I am trouble," Andrea smiles pulling his lips to hers_.

He gladly returns her kiss, and moves his body closer to hers. He kisses harder and faster, not caring they are outside of the police station. Public display of affection has never bother him, and in fact he hopes people see him kissing Andrea. Exspecially that jerk Shane.

"I like trouble. I want to take you home," he says, when they finally pull away from each breathless.

"I want to go home with you," Andrea says looking at him seducetively.

"Come with me then," he says, as the limo pulls. She takes his hand leaving Shane behind. In that moment she feels confident, that she she has made the right decison.


	23. Chapter 23

** CHAPTER 24**

* * *

"I am so sorry about tonight. This is not how I wanted things to go," Andrea blushes again as they entered his house.

"Not your fault. He isn't your boyfriend? Is he?"

"No, but we do have a history. We've sleep together. I thought it was more casual, but apparently Shane was holding back feelings," Andrea says, as he turns on the lights.

"I can't blame him, Andrea. You are so beautiful," his voice is soft, tentative.

"I did have some feelings for him too," she admits moving closer to him.

"What changed your mind?" He asks, his eyes darkening.

"You. One look at you and I knew there couldn't be anyone else. I know I sound crazy, but the moment our eyes locked you owe me. There was no go back. Even if you were an asshole for leaving me," she leans over and pauses for a second, then slowly kisses his lips.

"I owe you?" He murmurs, removing her shirt tossing it on the floor.

"Yes," she says as he starts to kiss her neck.

His hands touching her body is almost too much. This passionate look in his blue eyes, makes her feel as if she is the only woman in the world. He loves me, he has too, she thinks as he carries her to his bed.

She closes her eyes and he continues to kiss every part of her. She can feel him licking, sucking, and kissing her everywhere. He can hear her pleasure in her moans. She opens her eyes to see him completely naked now. His body is flawless, and she wouldn't change anything about it.

_"Glide me in," he whispers hoovering above her now._

She opens her legs, reaching for his hard cock. Slowly shes pushes himself in her. He rocks her softly at first then harder and harder. While inside of her, he tries to think about golf or anything to keep him from finishing. She feels so good that he wants to make this last, but finally he eplodes inside of her.

"That was sort of amazing," Andrea says, placing her head on his chest. The smile on her face lets him know she is content. Not that he had any doubts on his performance in bed. Many women had told him he was a mindblowing fuck. But he wanted her to be happy. Wants to take care of her. And wouldn't lose her to that psycho cop. His ego couldn't deal with that.

**CHAPTER 25**

* * *

_Staying all night had been easy. Andrea didn't want to leave his sight. She was crazy about this beautiful man._

"We never got to have that talk," he says in a low voice.

"I know something I would rather to than talk," Andrea says kissing his lips.

**"**No, this is important. I want to know what type of relationship you think this will be," he says holding Andrea close.

"I don't think we need to label it yet. Just give it time. But I like to think of you as my boyfriend," she admits.

"I am not your boyfriend, Andrea. But I want to give you everything. There are just rules that need to be followed,"he says, wondering if she might leave.

"Explain this to me? You want to give me everything but you don't want to be my boyfriend," she says, puzzled.

"My wife died in a car accident. I just don't think I will ever be someone boyfriend again," he murmurs.

"Then what do you want from me?" She says taken back, he has never mention his wife before. What else did she not know about this man? What other secrets could he be keeping from her?

"We could have an agreement. An understanding so to speak. You could move in the guesthouse so I could have easy access to you. I'd provide you with everything you need," he whispers, there is no doubt in his mind she'll say yes. He is over confident if anything now.

"You want me to move in but not be my boyfriend? I am not going to just leave my apartment. One I have a lease. Two my sister is about to move in when she finishs highschool," Andrea says moving away from him.

"I know I can get out of your lease. And your sister could stay with you. There is plenty of room," he says, following her as she gets out of bed.

"Last time I checked my sister isn't a fan of yours. I just can't believe I let myself believe this was something real. Have you done this before? Hired someone to stay with you?" Andrea says getting dress. She just wants to get far away from him as she can, but at the same time she wants to hold him.

"Yes, I have. It's the only way I can function since my wife died. Not that I can't date I am just not ready for the emotional part yet. I have closed that part of me off," he breathes.

"Then why me? Why not get a call girl or someone who is looking for that type of support. Incase you didn't know I have a high paying job and don't need it," she snaps.

"Because I want you. I want to do this with you. I feel something for you. I can't help it," he says, almost pleading for her to love him.

_"I don't want to go. I like you alot.I just wish you wanted the same things as me. But if this the only way then I'll do it. I can't be without you again," She whispers, tears almost coming to her eyes. She wants more then anything to make him happy._

_"Good," he says taking her into his arms. He is pleased now that he has her. He won't let her go. ever. _


	24. Chapter 24

**PART II**

* * *

_Ooh, and all I taught her was everything_  
_Ooh, I know she gave me all that she wore_

_I know someday you'll have a beautiful life,_  
_I know you'll be a star in somebody else's sky,_  
_But why, why, why can't it be, can't it be mine- Pearl Jam (Song Black)_

* * *

What was Andrea thinking?_ How could just leave him behind after everything they went through?_

He remembered it like yesturday, the first time they meet. She had signed up for a gun safety class taught by Rick. She caught on so fast Rick moved her to the advance class taught by him. They become quick friends, as he taught her everything she needed to know about a gun.

Didn't take long before the two hooked up. She grabbed him, and pulled her hair in his truck on night. It was bond to happen. The sexual tension between them was always present.

Shane knew that she was special. And knew that she was the one after that time. _He just didn't want to admit it. Why?_

He was scared shitless, but now he knew he was ready. Seeing Rick with Lori and Carl reminded him of what he was missing.

He wanted a family. With Andrea.

He thought back to their last kiss before she meet this other guy.

"Think about what you want Shane. Or we going to be together or just friends? Because I am not going to be your fall back girl everytime it doesn't work out with one of those girls," She said referring to one of the many girls he dated.

She meant what she said. Well, he was going to show her. That he was serious about her once and for all. She belonged with him, that he was sure of. He would just have to show her this guy was all wrong for her.

He would. Because he couldn't lose her.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 26**

* * *

"I don't like you living here," Amy said looking at her sister concerned.

"Because you don't care for Philip?" Andrea said, seating down on the bed in her new room. She had a guesthouse to herself, but still she felt alone. As much as she wanted Philip, something felt messing. But she couldn't place what it was. Maybe it was the strange arrangement they had that threw her off. _Or maybe it was because she missed Shane._

"He isolates you from everyone that loves you. Not just Shane. When the last time you and I went somewhere? And I don't mean hanging out here." Amy questioned her.

"I could go out if I wanted. It's a new relationship. So I want to spend all my time with him," Andrea lied, knowing her sister had a point.

"Come on Andi. You know he acts like a dictator making all the rules in your relationship. He is controling. And you need to end it," She pleads with her.

"He isn't. He just cares about me. I love him. I can't end it," She says in a soft voice.

"Well, stand up for yourself. Come out with me tonight. Rick is having a get together. You know that you miss the old group," Amy said handing Andrea her shoes.

"I would like to talk to Shane. I haven't since that night he pulled us over. That was months ago. I want to patch things up with him. His friendship means alot to me," Andrea said taking her tennis shoes from her sister. Then placed them on.

"Let's go to Rick's then. A night out the house will do you good,"Amy said, getting her car keys.

"I should call Philip first," Andrea tells her, sister who nods. She dials his number serval times, but he doesn't pick up. She remembers he is a bussiness meeting, and decides not leave a voicemail. No, he wasn't her boyfriend still she felt like she had to answer to him. Even if he didn't answer to help.

"Come on. Let's go. We'll stop by Starbucks," Amy said pulling on her arm.

_She nods, closing her cellphone. He would be working late, and never know she went to hang out at Rick's were Shane happened to be. She wasn't doing anything wrong, she told herself. But still she felt guilty. _


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

* * *

"It's so good to see you again," Lori smiled as she entered the house.

"You too. Can you tell me how everyone is doing?" She asked wildly.

"He is heartbroken Andrea. He has been trying to hide it, but he is a lost puppy without you," Lori said, reading her mind.

"Oh," She said closing the door behind her. She looks over and see Shane talking to her sister. Their eyes meet, and she can feel his heartache.

_She hurts knowing he is in pain._

"So tell me about the new boyfriend? Does he really have a bowling alley and movie theatre in his house? And what it like to be with him?" Lori rambles.

Andrea barely keeps herself from rolling her eyes.

"I am going to go say hi," Andrea tells her, without answering any of the questions. Walking closer to Shane, Andrea feels her heart beat faster. She knew that she loved Philip, yet she couldn't deny being around Shane was weird now. Weird because they had something there still. Could they really ever just be friends? She had thought so, now she was not sure.

"I'll leave you two alone," Amy smiled, walking over to Rick.

"She planned this you know," Shane said finally, running his fingers through his dark hair.

"I know," Andrea said smiling.

"I have missed you, Andrea," he admits, seating on the sofa beside her.

"I missed you too Shane. The way we left things didn't set well with me," She says, her hand accidently touching hers.

"Me either. I was wrong to pull you over like that on your date. It was immature," he says, moving closer to her.

"Agreed," she said, feeling the tension.

"Can we atleast be friends? I need to hear from you. To know your okay. I don't trust that guy," he said, placing his hand on her face.

"Yes. We still friends," she said finally, feeling him move closer.

About the time their eyes are lock again, he moves slightly closer thinking about kissing her, she moves hearing a knock on the door. The knock gets louder and louder. She has a feeling it is him, but wonders how he knows were she was here.

"I should get that," Andrea says tells Shane, getting up from the sofa walking to the door.

She opens it seeing him there. She smiles, seeing his beautiful face. Hoping this wouldn't be as painful as she thought.

"Come in," She said opening the door.

"You come out here," he says, grabbing her arm.

_"Okay," she says, her voice lowering and stepping outside._

* * *

**CHAPTER 27**

* * *

"It's time to come home, Andrea," Philip said in a low voice.

"What if I don't want to? Since when do you tell me what to do?" She says, angry.

He takes, a deep breathe trying to control himself. He wants to control his mental illness, and reason with her.

"You shouldn't be here. The way Shane pushed you against the cop car, and followed us. If I hadn't been there," he said, taking her hand.

"Yes, he got out of control. But Shane wouldn't harm me. You're acting just as bad now. When I agreed to stay with you, I didn't agree to do whatever you want," she said loudly.

"Just tell me Andrea, is it him or me? You can't have both," he breathes.

_God, help her if she didn't follow him._

"My friendship with Shane has nothing to do with my arrangement with you. You're not even my boyfriend," she says finally.

"You want me to be your boyfriend, Andrea? Do as I ask. That's what girlfriends do,"he says taking her hand again.

"I would like to stay. And finish the movie with my sister," she says softly.

"Then you should have asked before you went out. Are you coming or staying?" He asks, knowing he'll lose it if she stays. His pride can't handle her staying behind.

"Let me go inside and get my purse," She says, after a long pause.

"Five minutes," he says, waiting outside as she goes back inside.

_She does love this man, and believes he is a good man. But she is so confused why he is acting this way. Was it so bad to leave the house without telling him? She didn't even kiss Shane. Besides up until a few minutes ago he wouldn't even call her boyfriend. Still she can't walk away from him. He has a power over her._

"You don't have to go. You can stay here ," Shane said taking a long look her. Begging her to stay, and love him.

"I need to go. I'll talk to you later," she said getting her purse and phone.

"Becareful. He seems to have a temper," Rick warned.

Andrea looks at her sister who says nothing, but watches her leave. Philip smiles, knowing this was the better. He would have forced into the car if had too.

"So you're my boyfriend?" She says, this statement had given her hope.

"Yes. I want to move forward with you," he says giving her a wicked smile.

_She lays her head on his lap, feeling safe and comforted. Still there was part of her that felt like this was wrong._


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

* * *

"I don't see why you need to work. Honestly, I give you everything you need," Philip told her after dinner.

"I like my job. It's not like we're married," Andrea said. _He had been her boyfriend for six months now._ She wondered how long it would take him to decide what he wanted. She know for awhile that she wanted to marry him. Why else would she abandom Shane?

**"Is that what you want Andrea? Because if you want to marry me, I can't question your loyalty anymore**_**. I don't want you hanging out with those people anymore," he said harshly.**_

He studied her pretty face. Her dark blue eyes looking at the floor, her blonde curls falling her face. God, she was beautiful. Still she was weak when it came to him. That was the type of girl he wanted. Needed. One who did what he asked without question/

"One of those people is my sister," Andrea said, standing up for herself. Letting go of Shane was one thing, but never Amy. That was were she drew the line.

"I know you want a relationship with sister. And I want that too. But she keeps trying to you against me. I don't mind you hanging out with her here at the house, but not to going out. Exspecially to those type of parties," He said forcefully.

"You can't tell me that I am not allowed to go out with my own sister. That's not healthy. I am starting to think this relationship is unhealthy for both of us. You don't trust me," She said, looking at his beautiful face. Maybe, just maybe there was more there. Something she wasn't seeing.

"I'd trust you if you were honest. You lied when you went to the party. I saw you on the sofa looking at that Shane guy. You want this relationship to be healthy then be fucking honest with me. Now if you can't follow my rules then feel free to leave. No going out with your sister unless I approve it, understand? Or you can leave this house and not come back," He said, pushing her against the wall.

"Maybe I will," Andrea said, tears coming to her face. People had warned her what type of man he was, but she loved him anyways. Still she wasn't sure how much more she could take of his attitude. Trying to bring her down at all the times, when she had showed him her loyalty over and over.

"Get the fuck out then," he said letting go her. She quietly walks out the front door not getting anything, and he knows she'll be back. He was playing a game that he knew he win.

* * *

**CHAPTER 28**

* * *

**Andrea feels herself falling to the ground. Why hurt someone you claim to love? What the fuck was wrong with him? Suddenly she realizes that her car keys are inside the house. She goes to the door and it's locked. Shit, she rings the doorbell.**

"Your are back," he whispers opening the door.

"I forget my car keys," she says wiping the tears off her face.

"You never wanted to leave did you?" His arms wrapped around her.

"No...but you said to get out," she says, feeling even more confused. He was gentle and kind again.** Why couldn't he always be this way.**

**"I know. I over reacted. You belong here. With me," he whispers, he says kissing her. **_She slowly kisses him back._

"You were right. I wasn't honest. I won't lie to you about seeing Shane anymore. But we have both to be honest with each. Agreed?," she says, taking his hand.

"Agreed," he promised holding her closer to him.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 29**

Honesty, was something Philip Blake wanted. But he never gave to Andrea. There was so much she didn't know. So much she couldn't know**.**

_Because if she knew, then everything would be ruined._

"It's not going to work. Having Shane transfered to another to state won't stop him from loving Andrea. Pushing people apart will only bring them closer," Milton warned his friend.

"She is my girlfriend. I can't stand by and let him take everything that I worked so hard for. You don't know how long it has taken me to open up like this. You know how I have been since Sarah passed," Philip says grabbing another beer. Milton had been a friend for along time, and he always valued what he had to say.

"I know. And Andrea is good for you. Still, you can't control her like this. That will end up costing you everything," Milton said, softly.

"I won't lost anything. I have enough power and money. People tend to do what I want," he grins.

"I wouldn't be sure about Andrea. She seems to still have lingering feelings for Shane," Milton says looking at his friend straight in the eyes. The two men had finished playing golf, and now we snacking in his kitchen.

"That's why I am putting distance between them. Ofcourse I plan on taking her on long trip. Maybe California or Paris," he mutters.

Milton smiles, knowing that his friend can be childish and arrogant at times. Andrea had a full time job, he couldn't see her just leaving that behind to chase after Philip. She just didn't seem like that type of woman.

"Honeymoon?" Milton asked finally.

"Absolutely. I never thought I marry again, but I guess never say never, huh?"

"Well, have you told her about Penny? She knows you have a daughter, correct?" Milton question him.

"That won't be a problem," Philip says, not concerned.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 30**

* * *

Shane was leaving. He would lose his job if he didn't transfer to another police department. Hearing the news from Amy broke her heart.

Her best friend was moving in a few days. And she barely spoken to him since she decided to stay with Philip.

"I need to tell him goodbye," Andrea said to her sister.

"I agree, but won't your boyfriend lose it if you do ," Amy said concerned.

"He will have to understand. Shane's friendship is important to me. I can't just let him leave town without saying goodbye," Andrea said, she wasn't in the mood to defend her relationship with Philip at the moment. She heard it a million times, from everyone on how controlling he was or how much he drink. But the truth was she loved him despite all those things. He made her feel special and safe. On some level she needed Philip, but she also cared about Shane.

"You know that you are in love with Shane, right? There has to be a part of you that knows," she said trying to make her sister see the light.

Andrea mind goes to Philip, then to Shane. She thinks of the ring box that she found in his nightstand.

Philip was finally going to ask her to marry him. She imagined it would be on Christmas morning. He probably have the perfect proposal and she knew the ring would be beautiful.

But her mind was on Shane. Even though he shouldn't be.

"I need to talk to Shane. You coming with me?" Andrea says grabbing her car keys. She couldn't imagine her sister hanging around Philip's house without her.

"You are coming back here, right?" Amy asked her.

"Yes. Ofcourse," Andrea said, wondering if there was a chance she wouldn't.

"Then I'll wait," Amy said calmly.

Confused, Andrea leaves her sister alone to wait for Philip.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 31**

"I know everything about you," Amy said looking at the older man when walked inside his house.

_He is surprized to see the young pretty blonde in his livingroom._ But not in a good way.

"What is it you think that you know?" He asked curious.

He knows that Andrea's sister has never approved him, but she was crossing the line now.

"You got Shane transfered for starters. You called up your connections, and sent him off," Amy said,fearless.

"That is an interesting theory. You have any proof," he asks smiling.

"No, but my sister is with him now. She is going to leave you for him, I know it," Amy says proudly.

"She won't. Andrea wants to be here. We're getting married. She maybe saying goodbye to Shane but is that all. You and I need to get along for your sister's sake," he whispers in her ear, causing her to tremble.

"I know about Penny. You going on and on about being honest. Once I tell my sister you have a child she doesn't know about, how do you think she'll react? Why keep it a secret? She is finally going to see you for who you are. You never planned on having a future with her," Amy says giving him a hard stare.

"You are right. I didn't. But I have fallen hopelessly in love with your sister. I didn't tell her about Penny because I didn't want my daughter to get attached to someone until I knew for sure it would last. She went through so many losing her mother. Surely you can understand that. Please let me tell her about my daughter," he pleaded.

Amy sees emotion his eyes, and she knows in his own way that he loves Andrea. Still, she doesn't approve of his mind games and controling behavior. This man was trying to take her sister away.

"You better tell her soon before I do," Amy says walking out the front door.

_Philip holds back his desire to slap Amy across the face and hold her down._ He relationship with Andrea was on track and her didn't need little sisters or exboyfriends getting in the way of his plans._ He would marry Andrea._


	31. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 32**

* * *

"You can't leave Georgia . What will I do without you?" Andrea asked Shane, her heart pounding. She drove straight to his house without pause. She couldn't not tell him goodbye.

"There ain't no reason for me to stay. I can't keep waiting for you to come around," he said, shocked she was even there.

"You still think we should be together?" She asks, softly.

"Yes. I have wanted it for so long. For you to love me the way you do Philip. But now I don't want that anymore. I don't want to control you the way he does. I don't need a crazy out of control love. I am too old for drama. I want you to see how good our friendship was. See how damn good we could be together," he breathes.

Shane's warm body was close to hers, and she thinks over the last six months.

How things could be so easy with Philip at times, but others how he lose control. Just snap over nothing.

She thought about to the night he threw a fight when she went to Hunter Hays concert with Amy without telling him.

He screamed for hours and reminded her how she wasn't supposed to leave the house unless for work without his permission. Then she would say she was sorry, when she hadn't done anything wrong. He control her so much, and she gladly went along with whatever he wanted. Why?

Because, she loved Philip. Fucked up, controlling, and beautiful Philip Blake. Still she didn't want Shane to leave either.

"We would be good together. I know it," Andrea said softly.

"But you aren't in love with me anymore are you?" Shane said his brown eyes burning into hers.

"No," she said tears coming to her eyes.

"I can't stay here then. I guess the timing with us will never be right. I just wish you see I was the better man for you. Please tell me you aren't staying with because he is rich?" Shane asked stepping a little closer.

"You know I am not like that. God, Shane. I am a successful business woman who can take care herself," Andrea said hurt now.

"I just don't see any logical reason why you be with him. He just not good enough for you. I would never treat you that way," Shane said, pulling his arms around her.

His lips pressed on hers, she returned his kiss knowing now she loved Shane too. It wouldn't enough. Just enough to hurt them both.

"I can't give you a reason to stay. Not the one you want atleast," Andrea said finally pulling away. She felt empty when Shane moved away. There were no words that needed to say, as she left. Her decision had been made.

* * *

**CHAPTER 33**

* * *

She would tell Philip the truth. He deserve to know if they were going to get married. She couldn't lie about that kiss with Shane. Perhaps she feel better about when she got off her chest.

She opened the door, seeing he was drinking a glass of Whiskey. She kisses his lips, tasting it on him. She hated the taste.

"I love you," she said taking a deep breathe.

"I love you. But we need to talk," he says, taking a seat.

"Is this about Shane? I know I have been torn, and if you don't want me after all of this I understand," She says, moving closer to him. He needed help, she believed that she could help him.

"No. I am afraid you won't want me. Amy knows. You should too," he mutters, only telling her because he was caught.

"What does my sister know?"

"I have a daughter. Her name is Penny. I want you to meet her," he says, hoping she'll understand.

"I am not upset that you have a daughter. I am furious you didn't tell me. You never saw us having a future together. Did you?" Andrea says, seeing him completely different.

This one thing changed everything. Made her question everything. What if he left her on her first date to mess with her head, not protect her like he said. What else had he been lying about? She felt so foolish and used by this man. So constrained by his called love. You don't treat people you love like this.

"I am sorry. I messed up big. But you and I can get through this together. If you give me another chance. I'll be the man you need me to be. You make me better. I need Andrea," he says reaching out for her.

Andrea gets her car keys, in hand prepared to leave not saying a word.

"Where are you going?" Philip asked shocked.

"I am leaving you. I can't be with someone is would keep this big of a secret from me. I feel I don't know you at all. Everyone said you were trouble, but I ignored them. Because I thought Iloved you," Andrea said, pushing him off all her.

His blue eyes are intense and hurt. He knows he could hold her down and force her to stay. He is tempted too, knowing that he could get by with it.

With his money and power, he could make people do what he wanted. Taking her would be so easy, and stimulating to say the least. Still he thinks he can reason with her.

"You have no where to go Andrea. You don't have your apartment anymore and Shane is gone. So where you going to go? You belong here. This is your home," he said following her to the car.

"I'll stay in a hotel. I can't. And won't stay here with you," She said pushing him with a strength she didn't know she had. She saw him laying on the ground in shock.

"I can make this right. If you just listen," he pleaded, but she slammed the car door in his face. And he is left feeling broken as she drives off. He'll get her back, he decides. Because if he couldn't have her, no one could. She was his.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 33**

* * *

Starbucks. This were she go first. Then she find a nice hotel room out of town. Not in Georgia.

Why was she running? Because if Philip knew all the hotel owners in town, and she pictured him showing up at in her hotel room trying to talk into coming back to the house. To just marry him like nothing happened.

She could deal with her own shame he caused her by making him plead for his love. Knew he had issues from his wife death, but the dishonesty was too far for her. She needed some time to decide if she could ever forgive him. Needed someone to talk too. Someone she could count on. And she knew right away who was that was.

Shane. He was who she needed to be with now. She call him and find out where he was. Drive there. He help her. He was her best friend afterall.

"Andrea?" Shane said shocked to hear her voice on the other end.

"Where are you? Where you move too?" Andrea asked, feeling herself blush hearing his voice again. Something was changing between them already. Now that Philip wasn't her boyfriend anymore.

"St. Louis. Why?" His voice, was cracking.

"I want to drive down there. I want to see you," she said almost smiling.

"What about Philip? What about your job? You have things you have to do there. I can't see you driving twelve hours just to see me," Shane says confused.

"Those things can wait. I need to be with you. Philip and I broke up. I can't marry someone who wasn't honest with me. I need time to think. And I want to send that time with you," Andrea said as pulled into the star bucks drive.

"You can get over him Andrea. I know you can. I'll help you. I'll show that I want to be with you and I think you feel that way about me again," he says, overwhelmed with happiness.

"I'll be there. This time tomorrow," Andrea says, wishing she could be with him now.

Maybe the time was right for them now. She would let go off whatever hold Philip had on her, and start over with Shane in St. Louis. She liked the idea of it.

Even if thinking about Philip, caused her heart to hurt.

Looking down at her cellphone, she saw he called her eight times already. Probably talk to Amy and Rick. Everyone who knew her. That's why after she got her coffee she left Georgia without telling anyone where she was oing. She drove into the next town and checked into a small motel that accepted cash. After a few hours of sleep, she drive straight to St. Louis and be with Shane. Or atleast that was the plan. She was shocked to see Philip in her motel room.

"Andrea," he says, looking beautiful but intimidating at the same time.

"You shouldn't be here," she breathes.

"No you shouldn't be here," he says, laying on the bed making himself at home.

* * *

Seeing Philip in person after having time to think things over, she knew there was no way she could go back with him. Too much had happened between them. They had their chance, but their relationship couldn't last forever.

It wasn't supposed too.

Because Shane was the one. He was always supposed to be. They had just to find their perfect timing. Now was it.

"I told you it was over. Go home to your mansion. Spend time with your daughter. But leave me the hell alone," she says, not caring how he found her or why.

Philip sighs, getting up from the bed.

"It's time to go home Andrea," he says, almost mockingly now. He hadn't come there to hurt her. But she wasn't leaving regardless. They were too deep into this relationship for her just to walk out now, no he needed her. She didn't even say goodbye. She was heartless.

"Please don't make this anymore difficult then it needs to be. I am going to St. Louis for awhile. Too think things over. When I get back, I'll give you a call. I need a week to think things over. Decide what I want. If there is chance for us," She says, hoping that he'll go away if she promises to talk with later.

"Think things over with Shane?" He hisses, pulling her into his arms. He reaches into her pocket grabbing her cell phone and car keys.

"Give those back," she says, trying to remain calm.

"No. You don't need them. We're going to have us a little fun this motel room, then we'll going to get my car, you understand?" He's forceful, tense, pushing her on the bed. She can feel his erection, growing as he lays down on top of her. He looks so damn beautiful, smells of Calvin Klein cologne. Noone would ever think this charming man would hurt them, but Andrea is terrified in this moment.

"NO. I am going to spend time with my friend and if I decide to call you…I will. But right now I am NOT going with you," she says, as he pins her down to the bed.

"You're so beautiful Andrea. I love you. I'll keep you safe. You don't need Shane anymore," he whispers, removing his belt.

She closes her eyes, hoping he wasn't really there. She struggles and twists, attempting to push him off her. But he doesn't move. His blue eyes search hers, begging her to love him again. But she can't.

"Don't. Please, stop," she begs as he forces himself inside of her. He does not bother taking off her dress, just removes her panties, and pulls them to top in order to see her breasts. He pretends like he can't hear her at first, but she begging gets louder and louder so he places a pillow over in her face. She can't breathe or speak at this point.

She is broken, and he moans finishing inside of her. Afterwards, he feels slightly remorseful. Not sure what cause him to do it, but god she wouldn't listen.

"Are you okay?" he murmurs, knowing she isn't.

"Yes, but please go," she says, her words barely audible.

"I told you that you are coming with me. That's what going to happen. You understand?" He says, abruptly becoming cold to her again.

"Where are we going?" She asked finally, knowing he isn't stable enough to fight with at this point.

"You wanted to get married. We're going to fly to Vegas and get married. Then to Paris for our honeymoon. After that I'll introduce you to Penny. I am going to give you everything you wanted. Just forget Shane," he says, not asking her question.

"I want to have a proper wedding in Georgia. With my family and sister," she says, knowing if she could get back home that she could get help.

"We need this time alone now. Don't you agree?" Philip said holding a gun to her head now.

"Yes," she says, feeling even more frighten. Would this man kill her? Would her harm the people she loved if she didn't do what he asked? She had been blinded by his wealth, power, and good looks to see him for what he really was. She played right into his hands, doing whatever he wanted. Putting herself, Amy, Shane, and everyone she cared in danger.

"My friend Milton is going to manger the hotel while we're away. I don't really trust my brother. And don't worry about Amy. My friend Martinez will look after her for you. She really is a sweet girl. I hate for anything to happen to her. Understand?" he says, letting her know there are no boundaries for him now.

Her heart begins to swell. She wants to run. Risk her life to get away from this madman, but she wouldn't put Amy in danger. She loved Shane, knew that now. But her loved for her sister was something fierce. She give up everything for Amy's safety and happiness.

"This discussion is over. You are staying with me, no more Shane or being mad about my daughter," he says, kissing her softly.

"I'll stay with you," she says finally taking his hand.

THE END...

To be continue…..


End file.
